roleplaytwopointzerofandomcom-20200214-history
The Rules
First off, this is 2.1 meaning new and barely tested. Feedback is appreciated, and we're always willing to try new things to improve the RP. This is also unfinished in writing. Submit characters via the forum. Ask an admin if you have any questions. General Character Stuff Looks, race, powers, etc. are completely up to you. Races like "god" and powers like "invincible" are considered OP. We're going to assume that you're smart enough to stay within reason. Weapons, and the like If you can imagine it, and explain a logical way for it to work, your character can have it. It can be as simple as swords to as epic as a sniper scythe; it's up to you. Again, OP stuff will not be accepted. Currently weapons are classified by type, size and damage variation. Some examples, Knife. (Melee, S, 0-2) Shortsword. (Melee, M, 0-3) Longsword. (Melee, L, 0-3) Buster Sword. (Melee, XL, 1-3) Pistol. (Range, S, 0-2) Rifle. (Range, M, 0-3) Heavy Machine Gun. (Range, L, 1-3) Full auto (1). Stats for weapons must be approved. A pre-approved list will be added. The person approving your character has the right to charge extra points for excessive weapons/gadgets. The rule of thumb is two main weapons and three other things, with no more than 5 points worth of abilities on said items. Actual Gameplay Use common sense. In the case of a dispute, Admin/CMs will have final say. In a dispute between Admins and CMs, the one that has been a member of this wiki the longest has final say. There is no specific turn order, but it's good edict to allow each other player a move before taking another. You may not take two actions before everybody else has acted unless it's in response to somebody else's action, or during a non-battle part of RP. Three actions per turn. Respond to what happens to you first. Interaction with NPCs is controlled by whoever introduced the NPC into the game, unless otherwise stated by the person that added the NPC. Interaction with objects is dictated by who owns the object. If you own the object you must respond to what others attempt to do with it, and other players cannot say what happens to said object. If nobody owns the object, then the interactor may say what happens to it, within reason. DO NOT tell other players what happens to their character. You may tell them what your move does, or use such things as, "Hopefully blasting your character into the cake stand." but you do not tell them what happens to them. DO NOT ignore other moves, unless they have been disregarded as OP, out of character, godmodding, ect. Character stats The base character is 10HP with around 10 points to spend. Points are used to make freeforming skill, raise HP, equip Abilities, ect. The boringness of restricting characters to a small set of moves is noted. As such each character has a pool of points used to develop character moves. These points are called freeforming. You can check out some of the pre-made moves for ideas here, and either use them (assuming they're not restricted) or make your own. Check out status effects below for other things you can add to your moves. Remember to use the forum to submit moves for approval here. here Status Effects Blast Radius: You may attempt to damage multiple characters, assuming they're close together. (2 point) Bound: The affected character cannot use whatever limb(s) are bound, until they are unbound. Either through the spell wearing off, being freed, unbinding themselves, the caster losing focus, ect. Burned: Any damage done to the affected character in the next round of play is increased by the rating of the burn. The burn rating is equal to half of the received damage, rounded up. (2 points) Knockdown: The affected character must use at least part of an action to regain their feet. (1 point) Poisoned: The affected character takes one damage at the end of their turn until the poison rating reaches zero. When they take damage the poison rating goes down one. The poison rating is equal to the base damage of the attack. (2 points) Shock: -1 action to target. (1 point) Spread: Hit close together targets. Ranged attacks only. (1 point) Note: The points at the end of each status effect dictate how many freeforming points they're worth. Getting Started Once you have an idea on what character you're going to make, put it on the profile submission page. Check out other submissions to give yourself a feel of what a submission looks like, and to get some ideas. Your character will be checked out by an admin and they'll help you get it ready for RPing. Once it's approved you can make a page for said character. Don't forget to sign your character pages so everybody knows whose it is. General things, like looks, race, ect are unrestricted, within reason. Be creative, try something you're not used to.